1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a method, etc. for a pre-epitaxial disposable spacer integration scheme with very low temperature selective epitaxy for enhanced device performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
For each successive microelectronics generation, the performance targets become harder to meet. One method for improving the device performance is so-called “Strained Silicon” where the channel region of the device is stressed by using selective epitaxy to regrow a straining material in the recessed source/drain region of the device. Two challenges are increasing the amount of strain in the channel by (for example) changing the composition of the epitaxial film and/or increasing the amount of activated dopant in the epitaxial film.